Unexpected Consequences
by alien sex kitten
Summary: Kairi and Riku are "together" and having the best time of their young, innocent teenage lives, leaving Sora to think of what happened, although there was something odd going on with him concerning their relationship. He just didn't know what it was yet.


**Wooh! First Kingdom Hearts fic. First chapter of Santa Claus knows how many.**

**Warnings!:**

**1: Kairi x Riku. Don't like, well, just suck it up and deal with it for awhile, it'll change soon enough. ((hint hint wink wink))**

**2: Randomness. xD**

**3: Pointless laughter.**

**4: Kinda OOC-ness. I tried to keep them in character as I could, but I haven't played the game for awhile, so I think I failed. D8**

**5: Really choppy flow. In fact, there pretty much is no flow to this. At all.**

**6: Sora gets hurt! ((collapses)) I'm so sorry, please don't kill me! ((begs))**

**Ok, I think that be it for now.**

**Enjoy as best as you can! ;D**

_THISISTHESTUPIDLINETHATSEPERATESTHESTUPIDAUTHORSNOTESFROMTHESTORY_

Sora stared out the large window in his room, basking in the sunlight before turning back to the hands that lay clasped together in his lap. He brought them up to eye level so he could examine them more closely, blue eyes squinting and nose scrunching cutely. They were tan, long fingered and incredibly feminine, but so was the rest of the teen, so he didn't pay that detail much mind. He sighed and placed the hands back on his thighs, noting that against his colorful pants they looked incredibly bare. 'I should do something about that…' As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he dismissed it, even though the fingers _did_ look very barren…

He chuckled aloud and mumbled, "What a disgrace. Being reduced to wishing for my hands to be more colorful to occupy my time." The cinnamon haired teen turned his gaze away from the palms that he had been glaring angrily at and then stood up abruptly.

"I am happy for them!" He declared suddenly, sounding as though he was trying to convince himself as well as the non-existent person that he felt needed to be persuaded about the truth of this statement. "Really I am!" Then he flopped down on the soft yet filthy carpet of his room ('I really should clean it,' he thought absentmindedly) and stretched out, laying on his back as he stared at the ceiling. "I am…" he muttered softly, sapphire eyes lazily scanning the top of his room, stopping when they came upon the glow in the dark stars he and Riku stuck up there when they were younger. "I just wish that I didn't feel so left out…" Sora sighed in distress, but then he suddenly realized how selfish he was being.

"What am I doing?" He growled as he sat up irritably. "Why should everything always have to be about me?" He glanced at his bed and then nodded. "You're absolutely right! It shouldn't! I need to suck it up and be grateful that two of my best friends are going out and are having the time of their young, teenage lives! I _am_ glad for them, and I _will _stop being so selfish!" He ended his dithyramb with his fist pumped into the air enthusiastically and his breath wild and heavy.

He slowly lowered his fist and sat there for a moment, gazing around his room, eyes glossy as he realized something. "I still don't have anything to do though…" Sora turned towards the bed again and lifted his elbows onto the comforter, the worn cotton soft against his bare skin. He looked around one more time, then reached under his bed and brought out a stuffed blue elephant, faded with time but still as precious. The teen sighed and stood up, petting his elephant, then placing it on his head to let the stuffed animal have a good view. "C'mon Mr. Snufalufagus, let's go make some toast or something." With that, the lithe teenager walked out, shutting the door behind him on both his room and his thoughts about Riku and Kairi.

* * *

When the two came over to Sora's house later that evening for their ritual "Friday Movie Night" tradition, they were pleasantly surprised when Sora's mother answered the door instead of Sora. Usually she was at work on Fridays, but, as she explained to them while she let them in, when her son had called explaining the situation with the toaster (Riku and Kairi shared identical looks of fright and amusement) she simply had to come home and take care of him. When she had finished her explanation Riku asked lightly, "What exactly happened between Sora and the toaster?" The older woman spun around and stared at the boy for a moment before bursting into laughter, the sound filling the air and brightening the already blinding room. "Oh dear…" she gasped as she caught her breath and was able to speak. "The poor thing… I don't my son will be venturing ten feet near a toaster for a few weeks…" 

"Weeks?" Kairi asked. "But I thought…"

Sora's mom gazed at the girl before shrugging and remarking, "I don't think Sora's stomach will keep him from the toaster for that long."

"Oh, I beg to differ," a voice stated from the stairs, terror-filled tremors racking it as Sora came into sight, making the two teens gasp and his mom chuckle. "That toaster is out to get me, Mom." He stared at her, eyes wide with fear and pleading. "Can't we get a new one?"

Before Sora's mom could reply Riku blurted out suddenly, "What the hell happened to you Sora?!"

His hair, although styled similarly to his usual style, was black and smoking at the ends, and even from across the room everyone could hear the crackling and sizzling of it as it popped and fizzed. His eyes were wide with horror, he would not stop twitching, and his clothes were covered with what appeared to be crumbs and a mysterious oily substance.

The teenager in question spun around to look at his best friend and clutched his stuffed elephant tighter as he repeated, "The toaster is out to get me."

Riku merely raised an eyebrow and shook his head, chuckling, "Oh, Sora…"

Sora trembled with fear and then, seeing as how his mom disappeared into the kitchen, shouted, "Mom, no! Not with the toaster!" and raced after her, dropping Mr. Snufalufagus on the way.

A few crashes and bangs resounded, along with cries of "Mom! What are you doing?!" and "Sora! Don't you dare!"

Quite unexpectedly, the blue-eyed teen sprinted out of the kitchen, startling the other two teenagers standing in the living room, and as he rushed by, they noticed that he was now sporting a black eye. He slowed down as he encountered the stairs, but before he ran up them, he stepped on Mr. Snufalufagus and slipped, falling and landing on his tail bone as he spun around to try to regain his balance. However, the force of the fall caused his head to propel backwards and hit the staircase above him, a violent cracking noise soon following.

Kairi gasped in horror, ripping her hand from Riku's where it had been clasped and dashing over to her best friend, wincing when she saw the huge lump that had already formed on Sora's head.

"Oh Sora!" She cried, gently cradling his head in her lap and stroking his hair, making sure to avoid the bump. The clumsy boy moaned and clutched his head, narrowing his eyes with pain and then sitting up gingerly with help from his friend. "Are you okay Sora?" Kairi asked hopefully, still holding the poor teenager in her arms. Sora nodded and then tried to stand, abandoning that effort when the room started spinning and he felt sick.

"Hey, you're not okay, are you?" Sora looked over at Riku, who had suddenly appeared at his side, tilting his head to one side adorably as he tried to comprehend the question.

"I don't…think so…" he said slowly. "I can't… really… see anything…" He turned back to face the redheaded teenager, blinking a few times to see if that would help clear his vision.

It didn't.

He moaned again and lay back down in Kairi's lap, closing his eyes as his eyelids suddenly became incredibly heavy.

"Sora? Hunny?" Ah, and there came Sora's mom out of the kitchen, also covered in crumbs and a mysterious oily substance. However, that was forgotten when she saw the condition of her son, looking incredibly weary as he lay in Kairi's lap, Riku staring worriedly down at him.

"Oh no, Sora!" she cried, hurrying over to Sora's side, worry etched onto her features. "I knew something was wrong when I heard that crack, but that stupid toaster wouldn't cooperate…" Her eyebrow started twitching and her son couldn't help but open his eyes and giggle a bit hysterically at her statement. "I… told you Mom. You'll have… no choice but …to get a new… toaster now… huh?" She chuckled lightly. "I suppose you're right. But let us not worry about that right now. You're hurt Sora, and we need to take care of that first."

"I'm fine Mom… just a little tired… and I can't really see… but it's nothing serious… promise…" Sora started giggling again and his laughter was quite infectious. Soon everyone was laughing, although Riku's was more of a deep chuckling instead of full out laughter.

"Alright Sora…" his mom remarked suddenly. "Obviously, if you're well enough to laugh, then you're okay, but if you start feeling ill, you need to speak up, alright?"

The teen in question nodded and stood up fully, wobbling a bit at the end but succeeding anyway. Then he and his mom walked into the kitchen, Sora turning and declaring, "I'm going to go make the popcorn. You two don't get too comfortable, ya hear?" He winked suggestively in a completely un-Sora-like way, giggling at the simultaneous blushes staining his friends' cheeks that he could now see, ('My vision is becoming less blurred,' he thought happily) before sauntering into the kitchen a few moments later.

His mother was standing there, her laughter having stopped and turned into worry.

"You're not okay, are you Sora?" He looked up at her, eyes suddenly wide with panic and swimming with tears.

"No… I'm not…" he whispered as his mother opened her arms and he jumped into them, resting his head on her shoulder as the tears began pouring.

"I just don't know why I can't be…"

The teenager lifted his head and stared at his mother, shame now added to the myriad of emotions in his eyes. "Why can't I be okay, Mom?"

She merely cradled his head in her arms and sighed, "Everyone has the right to be selfish sometimes Sora. You just chose an inopportune time."

They stood there until Sora's crying had died down to small hiccups, and then she raised her son's head and stared him straight in the eyes.

"Are you going to be okay for now?" She asked softly.

He nodded, lithe body shaking slightly with his finals hiccups, and then said with a hint of amusement, "We really should check on Riku and Kairi. Who knows what sort of mischief they could be getting into without our supervision."

The woman stared at him for a moment before she whacked him lightly on the arm and then giggled, bright blue eyes sparkling with laughter.

"You're absolutely right Sora. However, you should probably make that popcorn that you told them you were going to make, oh," she glanced at the clock, "Ten minutes ago."

Right on cue, Riku's voice drifted in from the living room. "Sora, we already have a movie picked out, is the popcorn done yet?"

The boy and his mom glanced at each other and then collapsed into giggles, which soon became chuckles, and then full-blown laughter.

Still laughing, Sora reached into the pantry and brought out three packages of popcorn before stopping abruptly and spinning towards the woman that still lingered in the kitchen, grumbling about the toaster but nonetheless chuckling quietly.

"Mother?" He questioned quietly, halting the other in her tracks and turning towards her son, opening her mouth to ask what was wrong, but then she spotted the popcorn packages.

"Guys, what's taking so lo-" Riku wandered into the kitchen and began to ask when he too noticed the un-popped popcorn packages.

He glanced at Sora, who was peering at his mother, who nodded at Riku once in greeting before turning back to Sora and replying, "Do it," in response to Sora's unasked inquiry.

The teenager grinned and chimed, "That's what I was thinking too," before he too nodded at the silver haired male and then ducked beneath the counter to retrieve the bowls for the popcorn.

Riku cocked an eyebrow, then swiftly spun on his heel, and strode out of the kitchen, shaking his head at his friend and mother's strange actions.

* * *

"Who wants popcorn?" Sora exclaimed cheerfully as he popped out of the kitchen carrying three large bowls overflowing with the delicious snack. 

"About time!" Riku declared haughtily. "I thought the movie was going to be over by the time you got here!"

'Eh?' Sora turned towards the TV and realized that the movie was already playing. His good mood immediately diminished, but he tried not to let it show. 'They started the movie without me!'

He turned back towards his friends and shrugged before serving the popcorn.

"Salt and buttered popcorn for the lady…" he announced, placing the blue bowl in her lap with a napkin shortly following. She giggled and thanked him kindly as he next served Riku, setting the green bowl down in his lap with a napkin as well, "Only buttered for the sir…" The silvered hair teen immediately began devouring the treat, getting some on Sora, who raised an eyebrow and then sat down and indulged himself in the fluffy goodness. "And buttered, salted, chocolate and cheese coated with hot sauce and ranch on top for me!"

He popped a piece into his mouth and purred lightly in response to its delicious flavors that immediately attacked his taste buds.

Both of his friends turned around to stare at him as he continued his munching and purring, which caused him to stop and look up, cocking his head cutely as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"You're a weirdo Sora." Riku replied, but Kairi merely blushed and remarked softly, "Sora, you are a weirdo, but that's why we love you."

The teenager grinned and sat up straighter, hand to his chest proudly.

"Sora?" A quiet voice extracted him from his thoughts of being the island's official weirdo and he peered at the bright-eyed girl that spoke.

"Yes Kairi?"

"I'm not really that hungry, so I think I'm just going to share some of Riku's popcorn instead, ok?"

Sora felt the bottom of his stomach drop, and suddenly he felt violently sick. His vision began to blur again and the room began spinning. He couldn't let his friends know about his illness though, so he smiled and nodded as he got up and snatched the popcorn off Kairi's lap. "Of course dear lady."

As soon as he got into the kitchen, he collapsed onto a chair and laid his head against the cold surface of the table, sighing as it soothed his feverish skin. The bowl of popcorn dropped to the ground and scattered about, leaving butter and salt smeared across the linoleum. His eyelids suddenly felt incredibly heavy, and he yawned and thought, 'I'm sure they won't miss me,' even as his eyes closed and he drifted off into a gentle doze.

* * *

"Riku…?" The teenager in question turned to stare at his girlfriend, fist full of popcorn halfway towards his mouth, eyebrow raised in question. 

"I'm worried about Sora. He went into the kitchen over ten minutes ago and still hasn't come out. I think I'm going to go check on him, ok?"

The silver-haired male nodded, so Kairi stood up from the couch and walked into the room next-door, calling Sora's name softly as she entered.

"Sora… are you in here…?"

There was no answer from the cinnamon haired teen, so she wandered farther in, letting out a surprised yelp as she slipped on the suddenly slimy floor and had to regain her balance by clutching onto the countertop. "Whoa!"

At the girl's shout, Riku came bursting into the room, sliding as well on the oily floor. "Yikes!"

The yelling woke up the blue-eyed boy napping at the table, who sat up, blinking his eyes and stretching gracefully, hands curling and uncurling as he yawned largely. "'S all the yellin' 'bout?"

"Sora! You're alright!" Kairi enthusiastically launched herself across the slippery kitchen floor and into the surprised teenager's arms.

"Wha-? Of course I am. What made you think I wasn't?"

"Well, it's just that you took so long in the kitchen and you're usually so fast and I thought you would be upset about us starting the movie without you so you would avoid us plus you hit your head and have been moving so sluggish ever since then and I know me and Riku dating has taken a toll on you and I'm so sorry Sora I didn't mean to it just happened and-"

"Kairi! You're babbling."

The girl stopped her ramble and looked about nervously before apologizing sheepishly, "Heh heh. Sorry."

Sora just stared down at her, then chuckled and patted her head softly. "No problem Kairi. Happens to the best of us."

"Oh, I really hope you're not talking about yourself, Sora." Riku sneered from the other side of the room, trying to get to the table without falling, although it was turning out to be rather difficult.

"Well, I most certainly wouldn't be talking about you, so who else is there?" Sora called back, snickering as he noticed his friend's dilemma.

"Hardy har har, you're hilarious. Now get over here and help me, dangit!"

"But why me?" Sora whined childishly. "Kairi got over here just fine, she can get over there and help you!"

"But Sora…" Kairi whimpered. "I dun wanna!"

"Well, I don't either, so you have no choice!"

"But he's your friend!"

"Yeah, well, he's your boyfriend!"

"Uhnn… you got me there…" The redheaded teen got up and slid across to where her boyfriend was, almost gliding until the last moment when she slipped and fell into his arms clumsily. He hastily caught her and she righted herself so they gazed into each other's eyes, leaving Sora to feel sick and awkward again. He could vaguely hear the ending song of the movie that he didn't even get to watch in the other room, echoing against the walls and reverberating in hushed tones. The teenager began to fidget uncomfortably, finally deciding to get up and carefully make his way into where the movie was playing, turning and shutting the door that lead into the kitchen right as his two best friends leaned towards each other hesitantly, looking for all the world like they were about to kiss.

Sora "eeped" in distress and then sprinted towards the stairs again, making sure to grab Mr. Snufalufagus off the floor as he ran up towards his room, slamming the door closed and locking it behind him as soon as he made it to his destination. He leaned against the door and slid to the floor, still feeling ill, and to make matters worse, he could feel his head begin to throb again, the pain stemming from the large bump he had acquired earlier. He sat for a few minutes, willing his stomach and heart to calm down, exhaling softly in a breath he didn't know he had been holding when they finally did.

'What is wrong with me?' He thought frantically as he remembered the almost kiss between Riku and Kairi. 'Why can't I just be happy for them?! They are my best friends, they totally deserve this, but yet I can hardly even look at them together without feeling violently sick! And I don't even know why!'

He flopped onto his back, and, much like earlier began scanning his ceiling. His gaze landed on the stars there once more, and his heart began to ache.

He clutched his chest and sat up as the pain lessened slightly with each passing moment, although he was shaky and sweaty from the sudden intensity of it.

Brightening slightly as he was struck with an idea, he rolled over and put his ear to the floor, listening silently to see if he could hear anything from the kitchen below.

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

However, he was so busy straining to listen in on the kitchen that he didn't realize there were footsteps coming up the stairs and voices along with them.

"…he's going to be so excited!"

"Kairi, not so loud!"

A girlish, high-pitched, slightly hysterical giggle followed.

The sudden banging on his door caused Sora to jerk up with surprise and hit his already injured head on the door behind him.

'Oh god, not again…' was the only thought that passed through his head before he blacked out.

_THISISTHESTUPIDLINETHATSEPERATESTHESTUPIDAUTHORSNOTESFROMTHESTORY_

**I regret nothing. **

**;D **


End file.
